gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Actions Speak Louder than Words
|location = McReary Residence, Steinway |target = Tony Black |fail = Wasted Busted Black gets away Black alerted Bomb detonated before Black arrives at destination |reward = $9000 |unlocks = I Need Your Clothes, Your Boots, and Your Motorcycle |unlockedby = Three Leaf Clover |todo = Pick up the bomb on Inchon Ave. Go to the Ancelottis' car and rig it with the bomb. Go to the back of the Ancelottis' car to rig it with the bomb. Get a vehicle and move away from the rigged car. Follow the Ancelottis. Don't let them know you're following them. You better back off, don't spook the Ancelottis. Go to a safe point and detonate the bomb. Call Gerry to detonate the bomb. Take out the remaining Ancelottis. }} Actions Speak Louder Than Words is the first mission given to Niko Bellic by Irish Mob leader and Packie's brother Gerry McReary in Grand Theft Auto IV. Plot When Niko meets up with Gerry, evidently, Don Pegorino wants to cause some tension between the Ancelottis and their Albanian muscle. The first step calls for Niko to assassinate some high-ranking members. He wants him to kill high-ranking capo Ancelotti member Anthony Spoleto, also known as Tony Black. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Pick up the bomb on Inchon Ave *Go to the Ancelottis' car and rig it with the bomb *Go to the back of the Ancelottis' car and rig it with the bomb *Get a vehicle and move away from the rigged car *Follow the Ancelottis. Don't let them know you're following them *Get to a safe point and detonate the bomb *Call Gerry to detonate the bomb *Take out the remaining Ancelottis Get out of there and lose the wanted level Walkthrough First, go to an alley way on Inchon Avenue near the McReary house and collect the bomb. The Ancelottis will be meeting with the Albanians in Little Italy. Tony Black's Cognoscenti is parked off an alleyway in Feldspar Street, next to Drusilla's. Get there, plant the bomb on the back of the car, and quickly find a decent car. Tony Black and another member will exit the restaurant and drive off. Follow them back to North Holland. Don't shoot them or get too close. After they arrive, they go to an old factory. Get to a safe distance and detonate the bomb. The car explodes under the gas canisters and Tony is killed in the explosion. Some gang members will survive the explosion. When the player finishes them off, they get two-star wanted level. After a successful evasion, Niko calls Gerry and the mission ends. At the point, where the player detonated the bomb, if they stand behind a car, it is possible to snipe all gang members, without taking any damage. Aftermath Liberty Tree Newspaper "N.O.O.S.E representatives are blaming terrorists for a massive explosion at a fueling depot in Northwood earlier, however not everyone is convinced. Having been criticized for their failure to tackle the rise in organized crime, some say this may be an attempt to divert attention. Those killed in the blast were known associates of the Ancelotti Crime Family and the warehouse itself was owned by Anthony "Tony Black" Spoleto, a senior Ancelotti capo also killed in the attack." "While the target's mob links may just be a coincidence, sources close to the Liberty Tree suggest it is much more likely that Tony Black was hit because he acted as a conduit between the Ancelottis and the Albanian street gang they use as muscle. Either the street gang wanted to be taken more seriously and eliminated their employer, or another mafia family decided to take out the competition. Terrorists are known for sticking around long enough to give their victims two in the back of the head, are they? Whether hitmen or terrorists blew up the warehouse, residents of Liberty City can be sure of one thing - this city is not safe." Weazel News (Radio) " A fiery explosion in Northwood; Police are concerned that terrorism is the cause of a huge explosion at a fuel depot in Northwood earlier. All of the casualitites were known associates of the Ancelotti Crime Family, icluding senior capo Anthony "Tony Black" Spoledo. However, police are convinced this is not another example of organized crime running out of control and have requested additional anti-terror funds from congress." Weazel News Newspaper "Despite our repeated warnings, terrorists have attacked Liberty City again. This time the target was a fueling depot in Northwood. Some liberal news outlets are trying to spin this into a story about the Mafia. They're saying that the explosion was related to organized crime rather than terror. These leftist loons are crazy. They'll say and do anything before they admit that terrorism is the number one problem facing the nation and much more important than any of their pet projects, the environment, health care and ludicrous foreign welfare projects." "Witnesses saw a "foreign looking man" walking away from the warehouse. What more evidence does the President need before the borders are shut to America-hating immigrants?" "Even more alarming, the LCPD forensic team has found a triggering device at the scene which may have been activated by a cell phone. It is more than likely that this was just the first of many planned bombings. If you see a foreigner using a cell phone, he is probably a terrorist. Act first, ask questions later. You have the safety of your fellow Americans to consider as well as your own." Video Walkthrough Trivia *Even though one can go on activities with Packie before this mission, they will not unlock his Special Ability (being able to call him to prepare a car bomb) before completing this mission. *This mission is somewhat similar to the mission "Burning Desire" from Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas as the player has to pick up an item or a weapon in an alleyway left by the mission giver and then use it to destroy a certain location. In Burning Desire, it is a Molotov Cocktail left by Tenpenny, used to destroy the Vagos house in Jefferson and in this mission it is a bomb left by Gerald McReary, used to destroy the fuel depot in North Holland. *The fuel depot appears to be repaired by 2009, the events of Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. *This mission is the only one in the whole Grand Theft Auto series where the word "ni**er" is used in a derogatory sense, whereas all other uses see it as the colloquial "ni**a". *The bomb can be shot at; this will cause it to explode, failing the mission. *A Sentinel is parked in San Jacinto Avenue for Niko's choice for the chase. Navigation }}de:Actions Speak Louder Than Words es:Actions Speak Louder than Words pl:Actions Speak Louder than Words ru:Actions Speak Louder than Words Category:Missions in GTA IV Category:Missions